Aryian Pokedex
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Here is the pokedex for those that read my stories and want to know more. I will update it as we go along so if it's not in order do not complain!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

**Here is a Pokedex that I hope will allow you to become familiar with the pokemon of Ayria!**

Welcome New aspiring Trainers to the pokedex of Ayria. Before you start your journey look upon this and get familiar with us.

**If you're good at Art and want to draw these pokemon for me, please PM more or something so I can know! I would really enjoy it!**


	2. 001

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

Number 001: Valilup

Height: 1'1-1'3

Weight: 12-13 Lbs

The wolfen Pokemon

Description: Valilup's are a breed of Steel-Dragon types though in later evolutions if the conditions are right it can turn into a Water-steel type or Steel-ice type. Valilpup are small wolf-cub like pokemon with small wings and a small tail. They can stand on their hind legs though that ability is lost when they evolve into Ookami much like when a Servine becomes a Serperior. Valilpup have a matalic sheen to their fur due to their Steel type nature. Their fur also spikes at various points of their body when they feel threatened. Their fur is either crimson, blackish brown, light sand, or white. They have a small crest on their chest that looks like an M and it looks like it's made of bone. Their tails and wings grow as they age. Two small bone-like circular spaces sat on their head where their horns would begin to grow after they evolved.

Abilities: Inner Focus  
>Glorious Courage<br>Sheer Force

Hidden abilities: Varies though depends on parent.

Pokedex entry:

Valilup's are uncommon among trainers due to their pride. It is believed that they are cousin's to the Eevee family due to their later evolutions. It is not uncommon to see them in the company of certain pokemon such as the other members of the wolf trio,Calmira and Stakalar. They are fiercely loyal once you gain their respect.

**Here is the first entry tell me what you think!**


	3. 002

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

Number 002: Kalicpup

Height: 1'5-1'8

Weight: 19-22 Lbs

Title: The wolfen pokemon

Description: Kalicpup are a breed of Steel-Dragon types though if the conditions were right as a Valilpup, it could be a Water-steel type or Steel-ice type. Kalicpup are medium sized wolf-cub like pokemon with medium sized wings and a medium sized tail. They can stand on their hind legs though that ability is lost when they evolve into Ookami much like when a Servine becomes a Serperior. Kalicpup have a matalic sheen to their fur due to their Steel type nature. Their fur also spikes at various points of their body when they feel threatened. Their fur is either crimson, blackish brown, light sand, or white. They have a crest on their chest that looks like an M and it looks like it's made of either bone, shells, or ice. Their tails and wings grow as they age. Two medium sized horns sit just next to their ears which sit perched on either size of their head

Abilities: Inner Focus  
>Glorious Courage<br>Sheer Force

Hidden abilities: Varies though depends on parent.

Pokedex entry:

Much like Valilup's, Kalicpup's are uncommon among trainers due to their pride. It is believed that they are cousin's to the Eevee family due to their typing changing when they evolve from Valilup. It is not uncommon to see them in the company of certain pokemon such as the other members of the wolf trio,Calmira and Stakalar. They are fiercely loyal once you gain their respect. It is common for them to spend time flapping their wings to strengthen them for when they gain the ability to fly. In the Ice type or Water type variation, it is common for them to spend time closer to the element they are close to so they can be stronger and gain more knowledge of it.

**Now I have been asked this, What is Glorious Courage? Here it is.**

Glorious Courage:

Discovered by Professor Skies during a trip to Ayria.

Glorious Courage is an ability quite a few pokemon can posses though it seems to mostly appear in Water, Ice, Electric, Steel, Psychic, and Dark types. Fire types rarely have it due to the nature of this ability. Much like the ability Blaze, the pokemon's attack power are upped when their HP dips below a third of it's maximum. It however has a second effect. When the pokemon with this ability reaches the last legs of it's HP, It's attacks are tripled what they normally are. The ability also has the effect of making the pokemon's accuracy rise and awards it with a brightly colored aura. This ability however reduces the pokemon's speed and drains the last bit of the pokemon health if it's in it's last legs.

**Done!**


	4. O03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

Number 003:Ookami

Height: 2'3-2'6

Weight: 33-44 Lbs

Title: The Wolfen pokemon

Description: Ookami are a breed of Steel-Dragon types though if the conditions were right as a Valilpup, it could be a Water-steel type or Steel-ice type. Ookami are large wolf like pokemon with larger sized wings and a longer tail. They have lost their ability to stand on their hind legs much like when a Servine becomes a Serperior. Ookami have a matalic sheen to their fur due to their Steel type nature. Their fur also spikes at various points of their body when they feel threatened. Their fur is either crimson, blackish brown, light sand, or white. They have a crest on their chest that looks like an M and it looks like it's made of either bone, shells, or ice. Their tails and wings grow as they age. Their horns have now started to curl as their ears migrate to the sides of their heads.

Abilities: Inner Focus  
>Glorious Courage<br>Sheer Force

Hidden abilities: Varies though depends on parent.

Pokedex entry:

Much like their earlier evolutions, Ookami are uncommon among trainers due to their pride. It is believed that they are cousin's to the Eevee family due to their typing changing when they evolve from Valilup. It is not uncommon to see them in the company of certain pokemon such as the other members of the wolf trio,Calmira, Stakalar and their evolved forms. They are fiercely loyal once you gain their respect. They will either be in the sky or running around now that they've gained the ability to fly. In the Ice type or Water type variation, it is common for them to spend time closer to the element so they can be stronger and gain more knowledge of it. It is also common for them to lounge around either a raging fire, Dragon types, a calm lake or the ocean, water types, or a large amount of snow, Ice types.

**This is Ookami Folks.**


	5. 004

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

**I wish to apologize for any confusion as to why this had been the beginning of one of stories I may or may not write. For that confusion I am very sorry.**

Number 004: Valikcavis

Height: 3'6-3'9

Weight: 55-78 Lbs

Title: The Wolfen Pokemon

Description: Valikcavis are a breed of Steel-Dragon types though if the conditions were right as a Valilpup, it could be a Water-steel type or Steel-ice type. Valikcavis are large wolf like pokemon with large wings and a long tail. They have lost their ability to stand on their hind legs much like when a Servine becomes a Serperior due to their evolution from Kalicpup into Ookami. Valikcavis have a matalic sheen to their fur due to their Steel type nature. Their fur also spikes at various points of their body when they feel threatened. Their fur is either crimson, blackish brown, light sand, or white. They have a crest on their chest that looks like an M and it looks like it's made of either bone, shells, or ice. Their tails and wings grow as they age. Their horns have curled into either a bull like structure or into that of a rams.

Abilities:  
>Cute Charm<br>Heart's guard

Hidden abilities: Varies.

Pokedex entry:

Much like their earlier evolutions, Valikcavis are uncommon among trainers due to their pride. It is believed that they are cousin's to the Eevee family due to their typing changing when they evolve from Valilup. It is not uncommon to see them in the company of certain pokemon such as the other members of the wolf trio: Calmira, Stakalar and their evolved forms. They are fiercely loyal once you gain their respect. They will either be in the sky or running around since that they've mastered the ability to fly. In the Ice type or Water type variation, it is common for them to spend time closer to the element so they can be stronger and gain more knowledge of it. It is also common for them to lounge around either a raging fire, Dragon types, a calm lake or the ocean, water types, or a large amount of snow, Ice types. The Valikcavis will also now spend time watching over younger pokemon due to their either maternal nature for the females or their prideful nature as males.

**This is Valikcavis**


	6. 005

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

Number 005: Mikoba

Height: 1'5-1'8

Weight: 18-24 Lbs

Title: The pure pokemon

Description: A Normal/fairy type. Mikoba are small bear-cub like pokemon with cream colored fur. They like most bear-like pokemon can stand on their hind legs. They have a pink jewel on their forehead in the shape of heart. Two pink streaks go down their faces coming from their jewel. The pink streaks extend around their cheeks like vines to create a tribal pattern that varies due to area that they are born in.

Abilities:  
>Cute Charm<br>Heart's guard

Hidden abilities: Varies.

Pokedex entry: Mikoba are common among young children due to their pure heartedness. Their laughter and smiles are said to bring a thousand years of good luck which is why those that have touched a Ninetails tails want one. Able to sense the hearts around them, this little fairy pokemon act's much like a phoenix and will gravitate towards the purehearted. When the heart on their heads darken, you can tell that someone nearby is dark hearted.

**This is Mikoba. Now for those that want to know, Heart's Guard.**

Heart's Guard:

Discovered by Professor Skies.

Heart's Guard is a Mikoba evolutionary chain exclusive due to the nature of this ability. When a member of their party's health dip below third of it's usual, they will emit a pink heart-like shield that will lessen the damage of the attacks coming the members way. It also makes the effects of poisoning lessen though it does not completely abate it.


	7. 006

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Only my creations**

Number 006: Kiyooba

Height: 2'0-2'4

Weight: 30-38 Lbs

Title: The pure pokemon

Description: A Normal/fairy type. Kiyooba are large bear-cub like pokemon with cream colored fur. They like most bear-like pokemon can stand on their hind legs. They have a pink jewel on their forehead in the shape of heart. Two pink streaks go down their faces coming from their jewel. The pink streaks extend around their cheeks like vines to create a tribal pattern that varies due to area that they are born in.

Abilities:  
>Cute Charm<br>Heart's guard

Hidden abilities: Varies.

Pokedex entry: Kiyooba are common among young children due to their pure heartedness. Their laughter and smiles are said to bring a thousand years of good luck which is why those that have touched a Ninetails tails want one. Able to sense the hearts around them, this little fairy pokemon act's much like a phoenix and will gravitate towards the purehearted. When the heart on their heads darken, you can tell that someone nearby is dark hearted. Kiyooba are also seen in the pokemon centers around Aryia due to their soothing nature.

**This is Kiyooba**


End file.
